Colours
by jin0uga
Summary: Important Moments in their lives; by colours. Chapter 1: White
1. Chapter 1: White

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Sigh sad sad reality….**

**Xxx**

White. Everything was white.

As far as her eyes could see, everything was a pure, innocent white.

White roses

White chapel

And white wedding dress.

She tugged nervously at her gown while the hair stylists worked vigorously to tame her long brown hair which seemed to spill behind her shoulders like a silk curtain. The stylists finally decided to tie the hair into a ponytail and carefully placed the frilly veil onto her head. She smiled at her reflection.

Last touch-ups were hastily made as the bell sounded and the bride looped her slender arm through her father's before they slowly waltzed down the red carpet in a seemingly grand fashion.

The crowd became silent as the bride entered the room. The mess of voices quieted down and the groom gave them all a grateful smile before turning his attention back to the main addressee. At the sight of his soon bride-to-be Shinichi's deductive mind had completely shut down; and he couldn't help but let out a deep breathe he didn't know he was holding.

The father of the bride reluctantly let go of his daughter's arms and she slowly stepped up on the risen platform.

Finally reaching the top of the stage, Ran anchored herself next to her husband-to-be. Her shoulders harbored an unknown built up tension and she suddenly felt that it was hard to breathe, pulling at the dress every minute or so. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand lightly squeezing hers before letting go.

Ran's head turned the slightest bit and she saw shinichi giving her a 'don't worry, it will be fine' look. Her lips curled up to the tiniest of smiles.

Sometimes Ran didn't know _how_, but he always seemed to know whenever she would feel tense or nervous. He always melted it with a reassuring look or with a slight squeeze of her hand.

After a certain amount of droning, the priest finally reached the most important part of the ceremony, and both lovers managed not to jump for joy.

"Kudo Shinichi, do you take Mouri Ran as your lawfully wedded wife?"

His voice was clear and unhesitant.

"Yes I do."

The priest turned attention from the groom to the bride.

"And do you, Mouri Ran take Kudo shinichi as your husband?"

Her sweet voice echoed inside the chapel.

"I do."

The priest shut his heavy ceremonial book with a thud and said the words which they craved for so **so** long.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

A sweeping gesture with his hands and a small crooked grin.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ran felt her mind explode with fireworks when Shinichi had swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

The chapel erupted with loud cheers and claps (and wolf whistles) but Ran couldn't care less when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

Shinichi finally broke the kiss and gently pressed his forehead against hers. He grinned.

"Finally…"

Xxx

**Author's notes:**

**Hee hee. *Grins* How was that! Nothing like some lovey dovey moments to start the fic right? This chapter is called white well because it take place in a chapel! Chapels are white right? Anyway chapter 2 will be the colour red! HINT HINT! *throws cola sweets* Come review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Red

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I want to say 'yes' it will not happen. **

**Chapter 2: RED**

Xxx

His eyelids fluttered open when he heard a small moan erupt from the sleeping girl beside him. The drowsiness eventually wore off and he looked around the room, but his eyes always returned to the sleeping form beside him.

Smiling gently Shinichi took note of how cold the room really was, and silently pulled the blankets over both of their bodies. His fingers gripped onto the bed sheets as he tried to prop himself up; and marveled at how soft they felt.

Shinichi jumped when Ran shifted slightly; her warm (soft) arms slowly circled his waist before gently tugging, as if asking him to join the spot beside her again. He chuckled lightly before obliging to her request; slipping back beside her.

"She must be tired…" Shinichi mumbled to himself, as he tweaked a strand of her chocolate colored hair, pondering on how she kept it so smooth.

_Last night…_

The detective flushed a brilliant crimson as the memories of last night-_her scent, the feel of their bodies together_- flashed through his head, and he decided to stop thinking entirely before he spontaneously combusted.

"mhm..." Shinichi heard her mumble and he leaned closer to her lips; not quite catching what she said.

"_I love you…."_

He drew back slightly shocked, but it quickly melted into a warm smile.

They risked a lot hadn't they? Just to be together.

Shinichi buried his face in her hair, and wrapped his arm around her; trying to drift off to dreamland once more.

His _"I love you too..."_ went unspoken, and outside the sun was rising, a sparkle of red and orange cueing the start of a new day.

But _she_ was worth it.

Xxx

**Author's notes:**

**Ahh I love fluff, don't you? *smiles* Nothing like some good o'le fluff to read! (mind my terrible language) Anyway I wanted the color 'Red' to highlight this chapter cause you know….. erm… bed sheets are red? *smirks* **

**Naw I'm just kidding! Think whatever you want it to be! Let your imaginations take over! Well I am off to the supermarket! My fridge is getting devoid of any food lately. *throws cola sweets* Well leave a review! Thaaaaankkkks**


	3. Chapter 3: Blue

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda Gosho Aoyama

Chapter 3: Blue

Xxx

Shinichi gawked at his pregnant wife who was currently ignoring him and enjoying a bowl filled with...something. The blue sludge seemed to have a life of its own and he watched in horror as she downed spoonful after spoonful of the mysterious sludgy substance.

The detective suddenly felt very faint.

Ran tilted her head to look at him innocently and offered him the bowl.

"Want some?"

Shinichi shuddered and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"No thanks." He said and leaned over her shoulder to peer at the exquisite contents. She shrugged and continued to devour the remnants of the bowl.

"What…" Shinichi swore he saw the sludge move "What the hell is that?" his finger pointed accusingly at '_that_' and he quickly looked away, repulsed. Ran let out a giggle, "That's blue cheese ice-cream."

She let out a content sigh and patted her stomach while Shinichi's own stomach did a 360. Who would enjoy eating ice cream made out of blue cheese?

_Pregnancy cravings…._

He couldn't decide to be petrified or amused. So he settled with a loud 'hmm' before casually strolling away in the direction of the library. Suddenly Shinichi felt the urge to bury himself in the case files (to get the sludge out of his mind) Megure handed to him this morning.

A sudden strong gust of wind blew in and scattered the pile of papers stacked neatly near to the window, it fell to the ground like snowflakes (with pointy edges).

Whose great idea was it to put it there anyway?

Grumbling softly he bent down to gather the strewn papers, and caught sight of what looked like a shopping list. Shinichi picked it up and read its contents before turning marble white.

"Shinichi?"

The feminine voice nearly gave him a heart attack and he answered in a raspy voice. "Yeah?"

Ran entered his sight –all dressed up- holding her purse. "I'm going shopping. See you later."

The contents of the list flashed through his mind and he quickly grabbed the papers on the floor and threw them on the dining table; not caring how messy it was.

"I'll come with you."

Ran gave him the look.

What are you hiding Shinichi?"

Shinichi let out an uneasy laugh and opened the door, before ushering her out.

"No reason."

There was a loud rumble of a car engine before they sped off.

In the darkened house, a piece of paper lay forgotten in some corner he had thrown it to. It read:

_Shopping list_

_Prune pie_

_Cheese flavored yogurt_

_Spinach juice_

_Salty fish-eye rice_

Xxx

**Author's notes:**

**Hello once again! I want to give a HUGE thanks to some of my reviewers ****KatieArtemis**, **Ranichifan **, **Detective Kid and Anime lady PIMP**! **You guys rock! Extra cola sweets for you *smiles*. I'm pretty much uploading random plots now but hey! Their SHINRAN fluff so I DUN CARE! This chapter's sorta like a crack fic, a break for all that fluff. BUTT there is more fluff to come so be prepared! **

**See you in the next chapter: Green! * throws cola sweets in a tux***


	4. Chapter 4:Green

Disclaimer: No way.

Chapter 4: Green

Xxx

_One two_

Ran gasped, feeling pain ripple through her while the surgeons moved swiftly around her.

_One two_

A loud shriek escaped her lips and a worried Shinichi unhesitantly lent his left hand to her. The doctor was in frenzy, yelling out instructions. Ran nearly crushed shinichi's hand when the pain became stronger.

_One two_

Mustering up the remains of her strength, she pushed.

_A baby's cry pierced the air_

The doctor—clad in green sterilized clothes—smiled at the couple.

"Congratulations…. It's a boy."

Ran managed a tired smile before giving way to exhaustion. Kudo Shinichi sank into the chair, and the corner of his lips hooked into a tiny smile.

"_Welcome to the family….. Conan."_

Xxx

Author:

I luv all my reviewers. Thank you for taking time to read this story of mine. Fluffies! *Looks in the cola box* I'M OUT OF COLA SWEETS!


	5. Chapter 5:Purple

Disclaimer: You know I don't.

Xxx

Groans could be heard as the baby started crying. Again.

"Shinichi…" The sleeping form beside him mumbled and poked his sides. He twitched and swatted her hand away in annoyance. "You go…I'm tired."

Ran huffed but said nothing. "And I'm not?" her mind silently screamed at her detective geek of a husband. The tired beauty who was now half awake, wandered towards the crying of their beloved son. Meanwhile, shinichi who was asleep just now was suddenly wide awake. He had caught her slumped form walking towards the other room.

Damn. Guilt trip.

Shinichi sighed and turned away from the door. What an idiot he was! He knew that Ran was currently dealing with a very important case and had stayed up late for numerous nights, yet he still forced her to take care of their child.

His child.

Tossing and turning, the detective hugged his pillow for some reassurance. Was she mad? He wondered.

A loud thump and shuffle made shinichi turn his heads towards the doorway. Ran had sauntered back into the room, her eyes barely open, her hair ruffled beyond repair. She silently slid back into the spot beside him, and shinichi bit his lip. He reached forward….

Ran was beginning to drift away before a pair of warm hands circled her waist. "Ran?" his voice was slightly hesitant with a hint of…. guilt? "Ran…" he repeated and hugged her tightly. Shinichi felt her body lean into his touch and he smiled. He pressed his lips against her neck and she shivered. "Sorry…"

Ran flipped her body and buried her face in his chest. "It's okay…" was her reply and he pressed a kiss to her temple before burying his face into the pillow.

Ran truly was, like vermouth had said, an angel. His angel.

Xxx

**A/N:**

**Hi people! I managed to scrape up some fluff just for you! I'm having my mid- year exams right now… what a bummer. Many thanks to Detective Kid and hislips for reviewing! *throws cola sweets* Fluff rules!**


	6. Special:Yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

Xxx

After being married for quite some time, the married couple had discovered each other's quirks, or habits or whatever you called them.

For example, Shinichi had a habit of playing with salt and pepper shakers whenever they waited for their food, be it in a restaurant, a diner or at home, he would never fail to shake them. Ran remembered a particular memory in which she had forgotten to tighten the cap of the pepper shaker. He let out a sneeze which _could_ have woken up half of Japan.

She had also found out that whenever shinichi lied, he would curl his left foot behind the right. When ever Ran had found out what he was lying about…. let's just say he was happy to have his body in one piece.

On the other hand, Shinichi discovered that his beloved wife would bite her lip whenever somebody (a female) glanced at him. Shinichi had to avoid crowded places to prevent Ran from biting her lip off. He also found that Ran **had** to wear different colored shoes everyday. She had thrown a fit when Shinichi suggested that she wear blue, a colour that was worn yesterday.

Needless to say, Shinichi would _never, _ever, in his entire life ever comment about her rainbow footwear again.

One may think that all these are imperfections; however to both Shinichi and Ran, it was what made each other perfect.

Xxx

A/N:

I AM SO SORRY. I totally forgot to update the fic due to the arrival of my long awaited exam results. The good news is that I passed (thank god) and better news is that June holidays is here! YAY! I can write more! Let's celebrate! *Cola sweets flies around*


	7. Chapter 6: Black

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA. Seriously no.

xxx

Being the wife of a detective, Kudo Ran —formerly known as Mouri Ran— had seen almost everything. Thus she was not surprised to come home to a kitchen which was charred black.

The kitchen was practically unrecognizable now; the curtain was black, the floor was partially covered in soot and burnt remains of someone's dinner. Ran sighed. Only one person could turn cooking a simple meal into a massacre. As if on cue, thumping sounds could be heard as her beloved yet idiotic husband came rushing down the staircase, aware that his wife had arrived home.

Ran turned to face him, and was blessedly distracted from the whole situation for a short moment as Shinichi's bare chest peeked out from their prison of clothing. She threw him a glare which could have frozen water.

"What in the world happened here?"

He winced. Looks like even she could not forgive anyone, not even him, for destroying her beloved sanctuary of shiny basins and ice-cool refrigerators.

"I was just trying to...you know..."

"Know what shinichi? Destroy the kitchen for the hundredth time?"

Ran's voice got louder and louder and he shrank under her piercing glare. Funny how she did that to him.

"It's not my fault!" he shot back, "One minute everything's okay and the next...half the kitchen is on fire!"

She rubbed her temples in utter annoyance. For all shinichi's brilliance, he could sometimes be the dumbest creature on legs. Ran's glare softened when she saw his expression melt into a sad one, and she leaned forward.

She could feel his tensed shoulders relax as she kissed the sides of his mouth. Shinichi's hands found their way around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry." she said, and pressed her face into his broad, muscular chest. Shinichi's soft laughter rang in her ears as he started threading his fingers through her hair. "No...It's my fault for being horrible at cooking."

Ran looked up and was about to kiss him again...when the doorbell rang. She broke free of his hold (to his disappointment) and started towards the door.

"Seems like the delivery man is here."

As the scent of food, _real_ food wafted into his nose, Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?"

She whistled innocently.

Xxx

A/N:

Holy crap I totally lost track of time and didn't update! I am so, so, SO sorry everyone. I'll try to update quicker next time! *throws cola sweets and runs into the sunset*


End file.
